


Stepbrothers

by Lillyyyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, dracotok, wattpad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyyyyy/pseuds/Lillyyyyy
Summary: Grace odia il suo fratellastro, vorrebbe scappare il più lontano possibile da lui.Draco la fa sentire più che inutile, le dimostra, ogni volta possibile, che la odia più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.Che cosa succederà quando Grace scoprirà il segreto che Lucius e Narcissa le hanno tenuto nascosto per tutti questi anni?





	1. Chapter 1

Il sole penetrava dalla finestra attraversando la maestosa tenda nera della mia stanza, aprii leggermente gli occhi e vendendolo mi girai dalla parte opposta.

Era giugno, la scuola era appena terminata e le vacanze d'estate erano cominciate. Mi salii l'angoscia quando svegliandomi, il mio pensiero andò a quei tre mesi di vacanza che avrei dovuto passare in quella casa. 

Villa Malfoy. 

Qualsiasi ragazza serpeverde sarebbe stata entusiasta di passare tre mesi con il sexy ragazzo serpeverde Draco Malfoy, ma io? 

Io non lo sopportavo. Avevo passato più di dieci anni con quel ragazzo e avevo scoperto il suo essere viscido e stronzo che nascondeva dietro un viso angelico.

Ero la sorellastra di Draco. Lucius, nostro padre, era stato con una strega durante un viaggio, quando mia madre scoprì che lui aveva già una famiglia e che non voleva affatto vedermi, mi avvolse in una coperta e mi lasciò davanti la porta dei Malfoy. 

Narcissa lasciò il marito per circa un anno, poi tornarono insieme per non rovinare la loro famiglia. Lucius inizialmente non badava assolutamente a me, non voleva che mi mischiassi con loro ma Narcissa, donna dal cuore d'oro, mi accolse come una figlia, mi educò nei migliori dei modi, mi aiutò a crescere sana e forte proprio come lei. 

A distanza di anni, Lucius non mi guardava con gli stessi occhi con cui guardava suo figlio, a malapena mi rivolgeva cinque parole continue. 

Vivere nell'ombra di una famiglia perfetta mi aveva condizionata tanto, anche se Narcissa cercava di far svanire il mio odio per mio padre ma io non riuscivo a perdonarlo. Se vivevo in una villa enorme, avevo tutto quello che desideravo, una stanza immensa e frequentavo Hogwarts, lo dovevo a Narcissa, fosse stato per Lucius avrei vissuto in mezzo alla strada abbandonata a me stessa. 

D'altro canto Draco non era così diverso da suo padre, mi incolpava della separazione dei genitori, cercava di farmi odiare completamente da nostro padre, mi sabotava a scuola e mi guardava continuamente con disprezzo. Avevo imparato a non dare più peso a ciò che gli usciva dalla bocca, a mantenere la calma e non picchiarlo proprio come facevo da bambina. 

Non avevo nessun ricordo di me e Draco da bambini mentre giocavamo, l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta impressa era la parola che usava per chiamarmi: "bastarda". 

Nonostante Narcissa lo rimproverasse lui continuava imperterrito a chiamarmi con quella parola. Era l'unica cosa che ancora mi feriva, non mi importava che mi guardasse dalla testa ai piedi con disprezzo, non mi importava che mi attaccasse le caramelle masticate nei capelli, non mi importava che mi dicesse quanto fossi brutta. Quelle erano tutte parole che mi facevo scivolare addosso, ma quella parola.. 

Bastarda. 

Per anni era stata il mio tormento anche a scuola e lì mi chiamavano "la Malfoy fasulla". 

Da Lucius avevo solamente ereditato il colore degli occhi, per il resto non somigliavo minimamente ai Malfoy. Avevo lunghi capelli castani, labbra leggermente carnose, un naso piccolo e sopra di esso una manciata di lentiggini. Non ero altissima, ma neanche bassa, ero magra e formosa. 

Narcissa mi ripeteva quanto fossi stata la sua fortuna, aveva sempre desiderato una figlia femmina. Mi confidava tutto, prima che arrivassi io non stava tanto bene, non riceveva affetto dal marito e quello che le dava il figlio non era abbastanza. 

Reputavo Narcissa come una mamma, era la persona più cara che possedevo. Draco non nascondeva la gelosia riguardo il rapporto che avevo istaurato con sua madre anzi, alla prima occasione sputava veleno. 

Il peggio poi arrivò quando fui smistata in casa serpeverde, non mi dava tregua e sabotava persino i miei compiti a pozioni. Era davvero difficile convivere con uno come lui.


	2. Capitolo 2

Mi tolsi pigramente le coperte di dosso e mi misi seduta sul bordo del letto, appoggiai i piedi sul tappeto e mi stiracchiai. 

L'odore dell'estate cominciava a farsi sentire, era la mia stagione preferita. Amavo il sole sulla pelle, amavo prendere il tè seduta in giardino con Narcissa, e soprattutto mi piaceva l'idea di stare lontano da Hogwarts per un bel po'. 

Mi alzai dal letto e strisciai i piedi verso il bagno, mi sciacquai la faccia e presi lo spazzolino per lavarmi i denti. Il pensiero di stare seduta di fronte a Draco mi fece passare la fame. 

Ancora in pigiama uscii dalla mia stanza e seguii le scale fino al piano di sotto, entrai in cucina e vidi che gli elfi erano già a lavoro. Povere creature. 

"Buongiorno ragazzi." Gli dissi con ancora la voce assonata, si fermarono da tutto ciò che stavano facendo e voltandosi mi fecero una specie di inchino. Alzai gli occhi a cielo e dal cestino della frutta presi una mela verde. 

Erano anni che ripetevo a tutti loro di non inchinarsi alla mia vista, mi faceva sentire ciò che non ero. 

Diedi un morso alla mela e uscii dalla stanza per andare verso la grande tavolata in soggiorno. Narcissa era già seduta che sorseggiava un Tè e leggeva la Gazzetta del profeta. Mi avvicinai di soppiatto a lei e le misi le mani sulle spalle. 

"Buh." Urlai piano. Narcissa fece un salto sulla sedia e si voltò.

"Oddio Grace. Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!" Rispose con un tono calmo, si portò una mano sul petto. Le sorrisi e mi sistemai sulla sedia centrale del tavolo. 

"Ci caschi ogni volta, com'è possibile?" Scherzai alzando gli occhi al cielo. Mi rivolse un sorriso.

Continuai a mangiare la mia mela mentre mi riempivo la tazza con del tè. Era colpa di Narcissa se quella bevanda era diventata la mia droga.

"Allora? Che cosa farai quest'estate?" Mi domandò bevendo dalla sua tazza. 

Feci spallucce e mordendo la mela le feci degli strani segni con la mano.

"Pensavo di passarla qui veramente, quest'anno non voglio venire in vacanza." Le risposi. 

Narcissa mi rivolse uno sguardo confuso e un po' triste. Sapeva dei miei problemi a scuola e di quelli con Draco, aveva cercato per anni di farci crescere insieme come due fratelli ma non aveva funzionato, Draco era troppo cattivo dentro. 

"Come mai? Io vorrei che tu venissi, lo sai." Disse mentre appoggiò una mano sulla mia. Guardai le nostre mani.

"Lo so, ma non ne ho voglia e poi so cavarmela da sola." Le accennai un sorriso vero. 

Cercava in tutti i modi di farmi sentire parte della famiglia, di non farmi pesare di essere una bastarda che aveva accolto per pietà ma io non mi ero mai sentita parte di quello che avevano costruito loro ed ero sicura che non sarebbe mai successo. 

Sentii qualcuno scendere le grandi scale con passi pesanti, avrei riconosciuto il rumore di quella camminata anche tra centinaia di persone. Tolsi subito la mano da quella di Narcissa e continuai a mangiare la mela. Poco dopo vidi Draco arrivare. 

Cercai di non guardarlo mentre per lui io neanche esistevo. Perché non potevamo avere un rapporto normale? 

"Buongiorno tesoro. Siediti e mangia qualcosa." Narcissa sorrise a Draco.

Draco aveva ancora il cuscino stampato in faccia, i capelli tutti spettinati e si passò una mano sul viso.

"Buongiorno." Rispose, sapevo benissimo che era rivolto solamente a sua madre.

Abbassai lo sguardo sul mio piatto e continuai a mangiare. Draco prese posto davanti a me e cominciò a riempirsi di cibo il piatto. Il solito.

"Tra qualche settimana dovremmo partire, Grace quest'anno non verrà." Narcissa parlò con Draco, nella sua voce si sentiva un velo di tristezza. 

"Menomale!" Sputò Draco guardandomi con disprezzo. 

Quante gliene avrei da dire a quel moccioso.

Anziché rispondergli a tono lo guardai e gli accennai un sorriso. Dovevo essere più superiore di lui. 

"Draco." Narcissa alzò la voce guardandolo con uno sguardo di rimprovero. 

La colazione tutto sommato andò bene, Lucius era in viaggio di affari e sarebbe tornato il giorno dopo. Finito di mangiare mi alzai e salii di sopra, dovevo ancora svuotare il baule. 

Presi il mio baule e lo buttai sul letto, lo aprii e cominciai a togliere la toga e tutto il resto. Mi sentivo molto meglio a non dover indossare quella cosa, per me significava andare al patibolo. 

Sentii bussare alla porta e andai ad aprire ritrovandomi Narcissa in piedi. 

"Tesoro avrei bisogno di un favore." Mi disse con una faccia dolce.

"Dimmi tutto Cissy." Le risposi. Mi rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti e cominciò a parlare. 

"Draco circa una settimana fa ha preso dalla libreria un libro, avrebbe dovuto leggerlo ma dubito che l'abbia fatto. Potresti gentilmente entrare nella sua stanza e prenderlo? Lo sai che non mi ci fa mettere piede." Finì. 

Rimasi un po' scossa, non volevo dare altro fastidio a Draco, anche perché ne avevo abbastanza dei suoi insulti. Aprii la bocca per rispondere ma lei mi anticipò.

"Per favore.." disse facendo il labbruccio. Alzai gli occhi.

"Va bene, solo per questa volta Cissy. Lo sai che se mi becca si arrabbia di brutto." Risposi, lei annuì con la testa. 

Le passai accanto, la stanza di Draco era proprio di fronte la mia. Narcissa andò via e io mi feci coraggio. Deglutii e abbassai la maniglia. Aprii leggermente la porta e sbirciai dentro, lui non c'era. Che fortuna! 

Entrai nella sua stanza e cominciai a cercare quel maledetto libro, immaginavo fosse l'unico in quella stanza, Draco non studiava mai. Proprio mai. 

Mi avvicinai al suo letto ancora disfatto, spostai le lenzuola e una ventata di acqua di colonia invase le mie narici. Tossii un po' e sventolai la mano davanti il viso, non puzzava anzi, ma Draco esagerava sempre con la colonia. Sul letto non c'era traccia del libro, cercai sotto il letto, sul comodino, sul pavimento. Niente.

Improvvisamente lo sguardo mi andò sopra un mobile alto, si intravedeva il dorso di un libro, mi avvicinai e cercai di prenderlo. Niente da fare, troppo alto. Mi girai alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarmi a salire più in alto, trovai una specie di sgabello e lo portai davanti il mobile, ci salii e arrivai all'altezza del libro. Lo presi tra le mani e mi congratulai con me stessa.

"Cosa diavolo ci fai in camera mia?" La voce di Draco riecheggiò in tutta la stanza, mi si fermò il cuore.


End file.
